Resurrections
by Arcana1
Summary: SG1 Goes to a planet and discovers more than they bargained for...
1. P39428

Title: Resurrections 01: P39-428  
  
Author: Arcana  
  
Rating: Umm. PG for some mild language. Nothing too bad, though.  
  
Spoilers: Anything before Threshold is fair game.  
  
Feedback: Please!!! The more responses I get, the faster I can write a new story! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make s'mores, but I'm trying to go on a diet, so please try and avoid sending them to me. And this is my first fic, so be kind. My email is pfalcon41@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet, action/adventure  
  
Summary: SG1 goes to a planet and discover more than they bargained for.  
  
Sequels: Like I said above, the more feedback I get, the more I want to write. Ok, I know that's technically extortion. Now, ask me if I care. : )  
  
Archive: DJA, SJD, anywhere else just tell me so I can come and visit!  
  
Disclaimer: If TPTB try to sue me, I swear I'll laugh. And then I'll laugh some more. Who knows, if I'm lucky maybe I'll be able to stop laughing before they slowly edge away and start talking about sedatives and padded cells.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to Becca for beta reading this!  
  
************************Resurrections 01: P39428************************  
  
"SG1, you have a go," General Hammond ordered as the wormhole sprang into existence.  
  
"So, Sir, what do you expect we'll find on P39-428? Anything interesting?" asked Carter as they approached the Stargate.  
  
"Oh, I dunno, Major, it all depends on how you define interesting. Judging from what we got from the MALP, I'm sure there'll be lots of fascinating rocks for Daniel, and I'm sure we'll find lots of old techno toys for you in the ruins of that old civilization."  
  
"Well, sir, what about you?"  
  
"Oh, I saw from the readings exactly what I have to look forward to. Trees. Lots and lots of trees. What a surprise." Colonel O' Neill let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Well, Sir, you gotta admit."  
  
"Colonel O' Neill, Major Carter, I do believe it is time for us to depart." Teal'c said, interrupting the pair's good-natured bantering.  
  
"Uh, yeah, guys, I think I have to second that," chimed in Daniel cheerfully, "Much as we'd love to see you two tease each other all day, I just cant wait to examine those ruins. I mean, they may be the missing link to the race that invented the Gate!" Gee, he thought, when will those two realize they're perfect for each other? I mean, it's so obvious. Even General Hammond can see it. If only they, and the military, weren't so stuck on those damn regulations. Oh well, maybe I can find some way to help. Now, what can I do?  
  
And with that SG1 stepped through the wormhole..  
  
  
  
..And emerged on the planet on the other side. On the outside, it didn't appear to be to special, just the ruins of a long- deserted village surrounded by (surprise, surprise) trees. Lots and lots of trees. But Daniel had been certain that the pictures of writing the MALP had sent back contained information about the Ancients, the ones who had invented the Gate. He wasn't certain how it had gotten here, on this desolate planet so far from Earth, but he certainly wanted to find out.  
  
"Alright, campers, let's move out." Ordered O'Neill. " Teal'c, examine the area, make sure the MALP was right when it said this place was deserted. Carter, you find a decent place to set up camp. Daniel- I know you're itching to examine the ruins, but if we're really gonna be on this planet for three days, we'll need some more water. Go see if you can find a stream or something."  
  
"As you wish, O'Neill."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Ok, Jack, no problem."  
  
Jack O' Neill watched as his team moved quickly and efficiently to accomplish the tasks that he had assigned them. They had come so far from what they had been when they first met. Especially Daniel. Far from the geek he had been at the beginning of the Stargate program, Jack was now proud to call him a member of his team. Actually, he had been that proud for quite a while, he just wouldn't admit it. In fact, the only area he hadn't made significant progress in was his love life. Sure, he had loved Sha're, but she was dead, and had been, for all purposes, for quite some time. Now, if only he and Janet could get together. Don't they realize they're perfect for each other? It's so obvious, even I can see it. Hmm, maybe I can find some way to help. Now, what can I do?  
  
Jack was shaken out of his reverie by the sound of machine gun fire and energy blasts. He looked up to see Sam, Daniel and Teal'c running towards him and the Gate. Looking further, he saw they were persued by what were very obviously Jaffa. He ran towards the Gate and started to dial home, cursing under his breath that the damn MALP was wrong again; this planet was very obviously NOT deserted. He sent the GDO code through just as his three teammates reached the edge of the ramp. He watched as Daniel, and the Teal'c, disappeared through the wormhole, and then he and Carter ran up the ramp and jumped through the wormhole, together.  
  
  
  
.except that Carter hadn't jumped. Just before he disappeared through the event horizon, Jack watched as Sam tripped and sprawled, and looked on in horror as the Jaffa behind her slowed, and pointed their staff weapons right at her.  
  
"Nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he entered the wormhole, and he was still shouting that single word as he reappeared on the other side, until he struck his head on the ramp and lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
".aniel! Daniel, can you hear me? C'mon Daniel, it's time to wake up!"  
  
"Ugh," Daniel said as he slowly dragged himself back to consciousness. "Janet, why is it that whenever someone else gets injured, you insist they need their rest, while whenever I get hurt you feel the need to wake me up as soon as possible?" But he complaint was half- hearted, he could never seem to find the will to be really annoyed with his Janet,  
  
Wait a second. His Janet? Where the hell had that come from? You would almost think that he was.but no, he couldn't be - Janet was his Doctor and his friend, nothing more.  
  
Now, if only he could convince himself of that.  
  
"What do you mean, wake you up as soon as possible? My God, Daniel, you've been asleep for five hours! I only woke you up 'cause Hammond says you debrief at 1800, and that's less than an hour from now," Janet retorted, shaking Daniel out of the daze he had fallen into. "Anyway, I've gotta go, I have other patients waiting for me who actually appreciate my services!" And with that, she left, leaving Daniel to stare after her, thinking.  
  
"So, you've it bad, huh?" said Colonel O' Neill from the next cot.  
  
"What?!? Uh, Jack, hey, I, uh, didn't realize you were there."  
  
"Obviously. Like I said, you've got it bad, huh? Wanna talk about it?"  
  
" You're imaging things- Janet and I are just friends. Besides, you've got a lot of room to talk, with you and Sam being so completely oblivious to." he paused when he saw a flicker of pain and sadness flash over Jack's face. "Jack! What's the matter? What's wrong with Sam?"  
  
"That's just it, Danny. I don't know. She was right beside me - but she tripped. I had already jumped, I couldn't stop myself, couldn't go back to help her. The last thing I saw was a bunch of Jaffa pointing their staff weapons at her. I don't know if they killed her, or took her prisoner. All I know, Danny, is that P39-428 was a trap. There was no key to the Ancients there- but some Goa'uld sure as hell wanted us to think so. And now they've got Sam. The question is, is she dead or alive?"  
  
"Oh my God, that's horrible. Wait, where's Teal'c? Did they get him too?"  
  
"No, he jumped through right after you did. He's in his quarters meditating. He wants to be well rested for the briefing, because there we're gonna figure out a way to rescue Sam."  
  
"Hold on, are you saying you know which System Lord has Sam?"  
  
"No, we don't. But we contacted the Tokra to see if they might have heard anything. Jacob and Selmac should be at the briefing, hopefully they can help us. I don't know how Jacob will be able to stand it, though, knowing his daughter may be in the hands of a Goa'uld."  
  
"Well, with any luck she won't be for long, Jack, because we'll save her."  
  
"There is only one problem with that argument, Daniel. Sam has to be alive to be saved."  
  
  
  
"We're receiving a signal sir, it's the Tokra."  
  
"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered, striding towards the platform.  
  
"Hello, George," said Jacob as he stepped through the Gate.  
  
"Hello, Jacob, it's good to see you again. I just wish it were under better circumstances."  
  
"As do I, George, as do I. Now, where is the rest of SG1? We need to get my little girl back, and I think I know how."  
  
"Right this way. They're already in the briefing room."  
  
  
  
Pain. That was all she could focus on. Her head ached, and underneath the pounding headache, she could practically feel the dozens of bruises forming all over her body. The good news was that she didn't seem to have any broken bones. Oh, and she wasn't dead. Of course, depending on who her captor was, that wasn't necessarily a good thing.  
  
Of course, the pain was in part her fault. The Jaffa had at first merely tried to take her captive and escort her to their god. But she had fought them every step of the way. Or rather, she had fought them for the first three steps of the way before they had lost their patience, beaten her into unconsciousness, and, judging from her many scrapes, dragged her to the nearest ring site and beamed her to the Goa'uld mothership she was currently being held on.  
  
She could hear the footsteps of approaching Jaffa. Now maybe she would get some answers. They opened her cell door, and she walked towards them. The First Prime motioned with his staff weapon for her to walk in front of him.  
  
"Who are you taking me to?" She asked.  
  
"Silence, Tau'ri! You will feel the wrath of my god soon enough. Until then I will not dishonor him by having him be spoken of by filth like you."  
  
Ok, that was not a good sign. This Goa'uld sounded like seriously bad news. She continued on in silence until they reached the throne room, where she was forced onto her knees in front of the latest seriously egocentric Goa'uld that thought he could dominate the universe. She looked up to see a host body that she had never seen before, but there was something familiar about those glowing eyes, and when he spoke, she was certain her initial assumption was correct.  
  
"Hello, Tau'ri Major Samantha Carter. It has.been a while, has it not?'  
  
Sam groaned, "Oh, no, not you again."  
  
  
  
"So you're saying that one of the Tokra agents has reported that Apophis has Sam?" asked Daniel incredulously.  
  
"Wait a second," added O'Neill, "Last time I checked, Apophis was dead. I mean, you were there, Jacob, you saw Apophis' ship smear onto that planet. With all the Replicators on board, there's no way he could have escaped!"  
  
"I concur, Jacob Carter, there is no way Apophis survived," said Teal'c.  
  
"Well," replied Jacob, "that's what we thought too, until.."  
  
  
  
© Arcana 2002 


	2. The Asguard

Title: Resurrections 02: The Asguard  
  
Author: Arcana  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Anything before Threshold is fair game.  
  
Feedback: Please!!! The more responses I get, the faster I can write a new story! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make s'mores, but I'm trying to go on a diet, so please try and avoid sending them to me. And this is my first series, so be kind. My email is pfalcon41@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet, action/adventure  
  
Summary: SG1 gets some help from the Asguard.  
  
Sequel: Feedback is food for the imagination- the more I get, the more I can write!  
  
Disclaimer: Y' know, if TPTB sued everyone who wrote fanfic, they'd be filthy rich and never need to write another episode of SG1 ever again. And then the angry fans would probably hunt them down and- well, let's just say it's probably best for everyone if TPTB decide not to sue fanfic authors.  
  
  
  
************************Resurrections 02: The Asguard***********************  
  
"So you're saying that one of the Tok'ra agents has reported that Apophis has Sam?" asked Daniel incredulously.  
  
"Wait a second," added O'Neill. "Last time I checked, Apophis was dead. I mean, you were there, Jacob, you saw Apophis' ship smear onto that planet. With all the Replicators on board, there's no way he could have escaped!"  
  
"I concur, Jacob Carter, there is no way Apophis survived," said Teal'c.  
  
"Well," replied Jacob, "That's what we though too, until a couple of weeks ago. Our agents started reporting that they were hearing rumors that Apophis had returned. Then about two weeks ago, Apophis called his Jaffa from the other system Lords that had absorbed them into their ranks. We aren't exactly sure how he survived, but we hear it has something to do with the Asguard."  
  
"The Asguard?" Janet repeated. "How do they have anything to do with this?"  
  
"And why weren't the Tau'ri informed?" Jack asked. Damn Tok'ra, keeping us out of the loop again.  
  
"Selmac and I were on a mission. We assumed you would have been told. Apparently we were wrong, but rest assured that we will talk to the High Council about them not feeding you information."  
  
"You said you had a way to save Sam?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"Yes, but we'll need some help, so I've requested the assistance of the-"  
  
~ * 0 ~ * 0 ~ * 0 ~ * 0 ~ * 0 ~ * 0 FLASH~ * 0 ~ * 0 ~ * 0 ~ * 0 ~ * 0 ~ * 0 ~ * 0  
  
"- Asguard." He finished as he stared around at what was clearly the inside of an Asguard ship.  
  
"Thor! Buddy! Long time no see," shouted Jack. "We could really use your help."  
  
"It is good to see you as well, O' Neill. It is now time for the Asguard to repay the Tau'ri, and especially Samantha Carter, for your assistance with the Replicators."  
  
  
  
Omigod. Oh. My. God. This can't be happening, thought Samantha Carter. Apophis is dead. Or at least he should be. Why isn't he dead?  
  
"Umm, Apophis, long time no see. If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you dead? I mean, you, a Goa'uld mother ship infested by Replicators, crashing into a planet. That ring any bells?"  
  
"Ah, but I wasn't on the mothership when it exploded. I was transported off, saved, I believe, by friends of yours, the Asguard."  
  
"What?!? The Asguard are enemies of the Goa'uld! They would never save one of its System Lords."  
  
"That is what you have been led to believe, yes. But in fact they are our allies- and we are now ready to achieve our goal - the complete destruction of the Tau'ri!"  
  
"No! I don't believe you!"  
  
"I don't care what you believe, Major Carter. The point is, in 48 hours the Tau'ri homeworld will be destroyed by the Goa'uld, and the Asguard will help us do it!" He nodded to the Jaffa standing behind Carter, who clubbed her in the back of the head with his staff weapon, and dragged her back to her cell.  
  
Because she was unconscious, Sam didn't hear him add, " Whether they want to or not."  
  
  
  
"So, Thor, what can you tell us about what's going on, and how the Asguard are involved with Apophis being alive?" asked Jack. He looked around the room at who had been beamed up. Jacob he understood being here, as he had apparently been the one to call n the Asguard. Likewise, it made sense for the three remaining members of SG1 to be here - after all, it was one of their own missing. But why was Janet here? And where was General Hammond? Oh, wait, he was the leader of Earth's forces in the fight against the Goa'uld- he couldn't really afford to personally go gallivanting off through the galaxy.  
  
That's what SG1 was for.  
  
"The Asguard are, unfortunately, partially responsible for the situation at hand," said Thor, breaking O'Neill out of his daze.  
  
"Partially responsible?"  
  
"The host of Apophis was a citizen of one of the Asguard Protectorate planets. A rather important one, actually, his father is the leader of the people, and the host, Theus is - was - the heir to the throne. We have a long-standing oath with his people, the Jessians, to save Theus if at all possible. Before the Goa'uld mothership crashed into the planet, we teleported him onto this vessel. The Goa'uld symbiote was removed, and Theus was freed."  
  
"I thought the longer someone was a host, the harder it was to free them. Theus has been the host to Apophis for years, hasn't he?" asked Janet.  
  
"We were fortunate, and Theus has a strong mind."  
  
"That's just great," O'Neill interrupted, " but how is Apophis rampaging through the galaxy if he doesn't have a host?" Jack wasn't sure, but he thought Thor looked a little uncomfortable when he asked that question.  
  
"Apophis does have a host body. "  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Theus' family was brought on board to visit him. Apophis managed to escape from the containment jar. He took Theus' brother, Torin, as a host. We would have been able to capture him and extract the symbiote, however Apophis set a fire in the lab, and during he chaos, he managed to get off the ship."  
  
"A fire is all it took to escape an Asguard ship?" asked Jack incredulously.  
  
" The Asguard would never consider committing arson. We could not have known that Apophis would do such a thing."  
  
"We really need to talk about these 'dumb ideas', Thor," said Daniel. "The Asguard get surprised by them far to often." Dear God, I just sounded like Jack. I've been around him for way too long.  
  
"Is Theus still on board?" asked Janet. "He was host to Apophis for a long time. It's possible he might know what Apophis is planning, and where he's taken Sam." She certainly hoped so, Sam was her best friend. Not to mention she had made it her goal to get Sam to admit certain feelings about her CO.when she wasn't under an alien influence.  
  
"Yes, he is. I will have him brought here."  
  
© Arcana 2002 


	3. The Proposition

Title: Resurrections 03: The Proposition  
  
Author: Arcana  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Anything before Threshold is fair game.  
  
Feedback: Please!!! The more responses I get, the faster I can write a new story! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make s'mores, but I'm trying to go on a diet, so please try and avoid sending them to me. And this is my first series, so be kind. My email is pfalcon41@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Dan/ Jan, Sam/ Jack, action/ adventure  
  
Sequel: I'll make a deal with you- if you give me feedback, I'll give you more stories.  
  
Summary: The Tau'ri are offered a deal by Apophis to get Sam back, but is it worth the price?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. just borrowing. I'm not out to make money. please don't sue me- you know the drill by now.  
  
**********************Resurrections 03: The Proposition**********************  
"Major Samantha Carter, wake up now!"  
  
Sam was awoken by a hard slap to her cheek. She looked around her as she slowly came back to her senses. She was still in Apophis' throne room. Surely they hadn't just left her here after they knocked her out last time? Apophis had probably had his Jaffa drag her back here while she was still unconscious.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I am about to transmit a message to the Tau'ri, and I need you to be conscious for it."  
  
"If you think they're going to surrender the planet to save me, then you've got another thing coming."  
  
"Oh, I know that. I have a smaller trade in mind - for now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see."  
"Unscheduled off- world activation." The entire base was alerted to the fact that someone was trying to come through the Stargate.  
  
"Are we receiving a GDO signal?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
This was the part of his job he hated the most - not knowing if it was the Goa'uld on the other side if the wormhole, or if one of his SG teams had lost their GDO. And what if this was the remaining members of SG1, returning from wherever they had disappeared to?  
  
But he was responsible for the safety of Earth, he could not risk a Goa'uld invasion. As much as he disliked it, he knew the order he was obliged to give.  
  
"Close the iris."  
  
"Sir, we are receiving a radio transmission through the wormhole."  
  
"Is it one of the SG teams?"  
  
"No, sir. It's.the Goa'uld."  
"While we are waiting for Theus to arrive, Selmac and I will tell you how we plan to save Sam," said Jacob Carter.  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
"The Tok'ra have an agent on Apophis' mothership," said Selmac, taking over. "When the time is right, he should be able to help her escape."  
  
"We will have to proceed with caution," added Jacob. "If our agent's cover is blown, it won't just mean his death, but Sam's as well."  
  
"I apologize for the interruption, Jacob Carter," said Thor, "but Theus has arrived."  
  
All eyes in the room turned towards the door as Theus, former host to Apophis, entered the room.  
  
Wow, thought Daniel, this is weird. While he knew that Theus was no longer a Goa'uld, or a danger to them, he was still struck by old emotions and feelings, and by an urge to protect his friends. Much to his consternation, he was most struck by the urge to protect Janet. Stop it! he thought, giving himself a mental shake, She's Air Force officer, perfectly capable of protecting herself. Not to mention, if she ever heard that thought, she'd make your mission evaluations worse than Jack's.  
  
The first thing Janet noticed when Theus entered the room was his gaunt appearance, he looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. Also, his demeanor was sad and dejected - a far cry from the proud appearance his Goa'uld symbiote had forced upon him for so long.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked Thor. "Is he ill? Was he like this when you found him?"  
  
"No, but the extraction process is difficult, both physically and mentally. Given enough time, he will recover."  
  
Theus looked around at all of them and smiled- the first real smile they had ever seen on that face. When his gaze fell upon Teal'c, his smile broadened.  
  
"It is an honor to finally meet you for real," he said. "Especially you, Teal'c. Thank you all for fighting against the Goa'uld. I tried to fight Apophis, but.the symbiote was to strong. And now that.creature has my brother as a host."  
  
"It's ok, we understand," said Daniel. " We think you might be able to help us now, though. Do you have any idea what Apophis is planning to do?"  
  
"Yes. He is planning the complete destruction of the Tau'ri planet."  
  
There was a perfect silence in the room. It was broken after a few moments by Thor.  
  
"We are intercepting a transmission coming through your Stargate."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I believe Apophis is attempting to speak with General Hammond. I will put the discussion on a viewscreen for you to observe."  
"Is it one of our SG teams?"  
  
"No sir. It's.the Goa'uld."  
  
"The Goa'uld? Most likely Apophis - patch them through."  
  
The gravelly voice of the Goa'uld System Lord Apophis came through the speakers.  
  
"Tau'ri, I am the God Apophis! I demand to speak to your leader."  
  
"This is General Hammond, leader of the Tau'ri forces. What do you want?"  
  
"One of the members of your precious SG1 is currently a guest of mine. Major Samantha Carter. I am willing to.trade with you for her safe return."  
  
"If you are suggesting we surrender Earth for the safe return of one of my officers, I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
"I had a smaller trade in mind."  
  
"What?" Hammond asked, curious.  
  
"I have one of your officers.and you have one of mine."  
  
"Teal'c doesn't serve you anymore"  
  
"You are correct- he is a Sholva. I want to punish him. Can you honestly say that you would not do the same if one of your people did the same, and went to serve your enemies?"  
  
"Punish, yes. But torture them for information, and then sentence them to a slow, painful death, as you would surely do to Teal'c? Absolutely not."  
  
"I am offering you a choice General Hammond. I can do what you just described to Teal'c, or I can do it to Major Carter. Only I wont kill her - I will make her a host."  
  
"How do I know that Major Carter is even alive?"  
  
"Would you like to speak to her?"  
  
"Yes," he said curtly.  
  
After a short pause, they heard Carter's voice.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Major Carter, are you al right? How are they treating you?"  
  
"I've had better, sir, but I'm not complaining. I haven't been tortured or anything, though - yet."  
  
"That's good to hear, Major. We are working on a way to get you home. Oh, and your father and Jack's little 'buddy' send their best."  
  
"Tell them I said hello, sir," said Sam as she desperately tried to control the surge of joy that spread through her. Hidden inside General Hammond's seemingly innocent statement was a message: the SGC had not forgotten about her, and they were working together with the Tok'ra and the Asguard to bring her home.  
  
© Arcana 2002  
  
~O~ Feedback makes the world go round! ~O~ 


End file.
